1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a clarifier for bidet with phytoncide filter, which uses a phytoncide filter unit to provide bad smell removal/deodorization and anti-bacterial/insect-proof functions, etc. in a bidet, as well as to provide a user with a pleasant feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in the Applicant's related Patent Documents, a deodorization device for a bidet has a structure in which a deodorizing filter unit is detachably attached to a lower housing thereof so as to filter air in the bidet therethrough and discharge the filtered air to the outside of the bidet.
Here, the deodorizing filter unit is detachably attached into a through-hole formed in the lower housing of the bidet. The through-hole is formed at the side of the lower housing.
In the case where the through-hole is formed at the side of the lower housing, a container for a cleaning solution and a nozzle are separated far apart from each other, so a feeding hose is needed to feed the cleaning solution from the container to the nozzle.
The through-hole is opened and closed by a door. The door is provided with a plurality of air vents. The door has an inside recess in which the deodorizing filter unit is installed.
When the deodorizing filter unit is replaced with a new one, the door is removed from the through-hole, the deodorizing filter unit is detached from the door, a new deodorizing filter unit is installed in the door, and the door is inserted into the through-hole, thereby completing replacement.
However, since such a deodorizing filter unit only serves to remove a bad smell, for sterilization, anti-bacterial and insect-proof functions, air-purification, etc. in or around a bidet, a separate filter or a sterilizing solution is required.